


all for you

by ritesofreverie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritesofreverie/pseuds/ritesofreverie
Summary: daddy!steve takes care of his best girl after a stressful week.based off of a lovely request sent to me on tumblr
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 48





	all for you

You breathed a sigh of relief as soon as you walked through the front door to yours, and Steve’s shared apartment. Finals week was officially over with your last exam done, which now meant that you could finally let yourself relax which was exactly what you were craving. However, before you could even begin thinking about removing any article of clothing - _a bubble bath surely calling your name_ \- you noticed a soft glow emitting from the dining room. Curiously, you walked further down the hallway, greeted by a sight that had your heart swelling in your chest.

There he was, pulling out a tray of roasted vegetables from the oven, before setting it on the counter to cool. Steve had prepared the table for a romantic, candle-lit dinner, accompanied by your favourite bottle of wine already poured into two glasses for the each of you, as well as an assortment of your favourite foods that had your mouth watering. “Hi honey”, you hear his voice as it breaks you out of your reverie.

Dropping your bag onto the floor by the entrance, you toe off your shoes and begin making your way towards him, “Hi Stevie”, you greet him with a smile before throwing your arms around his neck. Feeling yourself warm from him as he returns your hug, you shiver slightly at the chuckle he gives for your eagerness. Pulling back enough so that you can look into his eyes whilst still embraced you wonder, “You did all this for me?”.

“‘Course I did, pretty girl, you’ve been working so hard, and studying just as much that I wanted to do something nice for you” he says gently, a twinkle in his eyes that has you swooning. You love these moments, they felt so rare nowadays, and you can already feel yourself slowly falling into a headspace that you hadn’t had the opportunity to do for some time now. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to your mouth, pulling back too quickly for your liking, as evident by the way you chase his lips with yours. Another chuckle is gifted to you, “Honey, I have to serve up the vegetables, take a seat and I’ll be with you”. You pout slightly, but at your boyfriends raised eyebrows, you relent, moving away and sitting down, picking up the glass of wine and having a sip as you twirl the glass around in your fingers carefully. As he comes back over to you to finish plating up the meal, you feel a kiss pressed to the top of your head, and an instruction to _**dig in**_ , which is exactly what you do.

The moan you release from the taste of a home cooked meal on your tongue has Steve clenching his fork just a little bit tighter, but as he looks at you and the expression of utter content on your face, he feels lighter than air at the fact that he could do that for you. “You gonna eat somethin’, Stevie?” you ask him, noticing that he hasn’t touched his food yet.

He grins at you, “Yeah, baby, just wanted to make sure you were enjoying it”. Of course he was, because Steve was always looking out for you, taking care of you. Before him, you hadn’t ever really had anything like this, so you couldn’t help but feel a little shy every time a similar thing happened.

“I’m enjoying it, Daddy, thank you”, it was second nature to you at this point, addressing him by that title. No matter the circumstance though, or your tone when you say it, it never failed to make Steve’s pants become just that bit more tighter, or had you feeling warm everywhere he could possibly touch.

“You’re always welcome, princess”.

•••

With the sound of your knife and fork clinking against the plate after taking your last bite, you let out a sigh as you slink back in your chair. Before you can stop him, Steve is already up and collecting your used dishes and putting them in the sink. “You didn’t have to, Stevie, I could’ve washed up since you cooked” you tell him, turning around slightly from where you sat so that you could watch him.

With a shake of his head he tells you, “Honey, I know I didn’t _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to”, and after walking over towards you, he places his hands on top of your shoulders and massages them gently,

“You deserve a night that’s all about you, so I want you to sit back, and relax”. You tilt your head back, making your nose graze against his chin that has you both giggling before he bends so that his lips can meet yours while murmuring, “Let Daddy take care of his girl”.

And you know he what’s doing, he wants you to slip off into that dreamlike state of mind that has you soft, and pliant under his command. Thankfully, you want the same. “Can I have some more wine, please, Stevie?” you ask sweetly, fluttering your eyelashes innocently at him, and how could he ever resist.

Reaching over, he grabs the bottle of wine and fills up your glass once more, taking a sip, you scrunch up your nose, finally ready to _play_. “What’s wrong, princess?” he questions, slightly worried by your sudden disdain.

You shrug and click your tongue against the root of your mouth, “Hm, I’m not sure..”, taking another sip, you scrunch your nose up again, “Daddy, I think I’ll need something a little stronger”.

His breath catches in his throat, watching as that mischievous gleam in your eyes begins to flicker brighter, “That right, princess?”.

As your boyfriend is still standing whilst you sat, you place the glass back into the table and nod dumbly before standing up and moving to press your body against his. You reach out and begin playing with the top button of his shirt as you say, “Mhm, Daddy, wanna feel it too” with a little quirk of your lips before your squealing.

Steve growls lowly as he wraps his hands around your waist, and pulls you in even closer to him before one hand reaches up and sits at the nape of your neck, making sure for you to feel his grip as he holds you in place. “I’ll make sure you feel it, little girl”, he promises with dark eyes that has heat spreading throughout your entire body.

You barely have time to think before he’s taking you, kissing you passionately and making you gasp with a squeeze to your ass that has his tongue pushing past your lips and massaging yours. Moaning into his mouth, both of your hands move to grip his shirt, a feeble attempt at grounding yourself.

His hand leaves your neck, and you whine at the loss, but that quickly turns into a much happier sound as he tucks his hands under your thighs, moving one of them to hike up around his hip, and moving his thigh in between yours so that your other leg rests outside his. This position allows for you to grind down against him, enjoying the groan that elicits from him and you press against his growing hardness. The two of you pull apart with heaving breathing before Steve is ducking and leaving open mouthed kisses against your jaw, before beginning to suck on your neck, in that spot that has you moaning, **_Daddy please!_**

“Please, what, princess? What do you want from Daddy?” he asks, not taunting you just yet for your neediness, but still sickeningly sweet in his tone to you.

In the most innocent voice you can, you beg “Please, Daddy, please touch me”, letting out a moan as he grinds your hips down onto his lap.

“Since you’re being such a good girl for me, using your manners, and asking so nicely, I’ll give in to you, princess, just this once” he says, as he gives you a chaste kiss before adding, “But let me take you to the bedroom so that you can be comfortable”. And though you want to scream at him to just take you up against the wall, you can’t find it in yourself to argue with him, especially when he’s being so thoughtful to you. Nodding, you let him take your hand in his, feeling goosebumps raise on your skin in excitement as he guides you towards your bedroom. Once you’re inside, you barely have time to blink before he’s pushing you onto the bed and pressing his body on top of yours.

Slotting himself between your legs, you tighten them around his waist and reach up to run your fingers through his hair as you bring him down for another kiss, this one is much slower, like a dance between your tongues as you take the time to taste, and explore each other’s mouth. Steve’s hands are wandering over your body, before reaching around to unclasp your bra and throwing it on the ground. You throw your head back into the pillows as he stops kissing you so that he can latch on to one of your nipples with his teeth, nipping at the bud before soothing it over with his tongue. He does the same to the other, using a free hand to pay attention to whichever breast is free.

Panting, you twist on top of the covers as you feel yourself grow more and more heated with each flick, as wanton words fall from your lips, begging him to touch you more, to taste you, to let you feel him. Steve takes it all in stride but pays you no mind as he continues to worship your breasts. “Daddy, please, want you to touch me” you tell him, mindlessly grinding your hips up against his, and you can’t help but have a wondering thought of how he can stay so in control of his actions.

Chuckling he replies, “I am touching you, princess”, but you can’t help shaking your head no, so he continues, “Oh? Was there something else you wanted honey? You wanna tell Daddy what it is you really want?”.

Whining you stutter out, “I-I want, fo-or you, to to-ouch my pussy, Da-Daddy, pleaaaase”, and you can feel him grinning against your stomach.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it, princess?” and then he pulling down your jeans, taking your drenched underwear along with them before he’s diving into your pussy with his tongue, lapping at the juices that were beginning to run down your thighs and drench the covers.

Moaning loudly, you reach down and thread your fingers through his hair, that after not much convincing, you had pleaded for him to grow it out just a little longer, **_something to grab on to_** , you had told him, and see? You were right.

“Such a good little girl for me, love it when you get all dumb like this baby, just want my tongue on you huh”, and you barely hear him but nod along with whatever it is he’s saying with his head between your thighs. Soon enough, you’re feeling a finger press into your hole, “That’s my princess, taking it so well for me, keep goin’”, and then he’s adding a second finger and you can’t help but clench down as you start feeling fuller.

There’s a coil in your stomach that’s twisting, beginning to grow with each thrust of his fingers in your cunt. You love when he gets like this, solely focused on the task at hand - getting you off. Steve is nothing if not an attentive lover, always wanting to make sure that you got what you deserved, always making you feel good. “Daddy, I think - I think m’gonna cum” you warn him, feeling your thighs begin to shake, as your clit starts to tingle more and more before he’s latching onto it and massaging it that same way he does when he’s kissing you. Yet, he doesn’t pull away from you at your warning, instead, he adds a third finger. “Fuck! Daddy” you squeal loudly, using your hands in his hair as leverage as you grind yourself up against his mouth, thanking him for his fingers as he fills you up.

He lifts his head up from your cunt, though he continues to use his fingers to ram in and out of you, “You gonna cum for me, sweetie? Gonna let me feel it? Lemme taste?” he wonders, and you cry out a yes daddy! that has him grinning from ear to ear, “Such a good girl, I want you to cum for me honey, come for me now!” he instructs, and who are you to deny him when he’s treating you this good?

You clench down one last time before he’s leaning back down to lap up your orgasm, groaning against your cunt as he does. Once he pulls away, you whine at the loss of his fingers, but pant heavily as he maintains eye contact with you, all while licking off the remnants of you from his fingers. “Taste so good, sweet as honey, honey” he states cheekily, before he’s crawling back up to meet your lips in a rough kiss.

“Want you, Daddy, please - want you to fuck me”, and the request is so kind, it has him removing his clothing as quickly as he can, before he’s lining up his cock, and coating it in your juices. When the tip of his dick nudges against your clit, you beg him again, “Please, Daddy, fuck me, I’ve been so good haven’t I?”.

Steve groans deep in his chest, “Yeah pretty girl, you’ve been so good for me, wanna give you what you want” he promises, before lining up his cock with your entrance, and slowly, begins sinking it in, inch by inch. Both of you moan in unison, as your eyes lock onto each other. You love this part of it, the intimacy that only the two of you share with one another. It makes you breathless, makes you want to stay in this bed with him forever.

Pressing another kiss to your lips, Steve begins to slowly thrust in and out of you, using your hips to ground his force as he grinds into you. You wrap your legs around his waist, which helps push him deeper, and the angle has you gasping in pleasure, pleading with him to **_fuck you harder_**.

It doesn’t take long for you both to find a rhythm, with your fingers interlocked with each others above your head, your breaths mingle from the closeness of your faces and you smile softly as you tell him, “Feel so good, Daddy, you’re so good to me”.

His heart hammers against his chest, feeling nothing but pure admiration for you. He loves seeing you like this, you trust him, and he’ll never betray that. “You’re beautiful, honey, so goddamn beautiful” he tells you in between thrusts, before he begins snapping his hips up into you harder, and one of his hands let’s go of yours so that he can reach down and start rubbing circles around your clit.

“Daddy!” you scream out, not caring if your neighbours can hear the two of you as the bed head rocks back into the wall, you’re lost in the feeling of him, drowning in his sea of pleasure that only he can swim you towards.

Steve is just as lost to the feeling of you as you are to him as he feels you continue to tighten around his cock, an indication to how close you are to cumming. “Fuck, yeah princess that’s it, take it - take my cock, fuck, doing so well for me, honey”, and you glow at his words, “So dumb for my cock baby, love seeing you like this”.

“It’s ‘cause you fuck me so well, Daddy!”

“Yeah, pretty girl? It’s cause I take care of what’s mine, and this perfect little cunt is mine, honey, all mine”, and if you thought he was fucking into you hard before, it’s nothing compared to the way that he slams up into you now.

“‘M gonna cum, Daddy!! Gonna cum on your cock” you warn him, as your head is thrown back, succumbing to that feeling of the ball in your stomach that’s getting stronger.

“Princess, if you’re gonna cum, you need to look at me, you know the rules, yeah? Gotta look at Daddy, let him see you cum” he reminds you, but the ringing in your ears makes it hard to listen, not a problem for Steve though, as his free hand reaches for your throat and give it a squeeze to remind you to **_fucking pay attention_** to him. Your eyes are glossy with tears, feeling complete bliss as your eyes lock with his, “Go on” he tells you, hand still wrapped around your throat, “Cum for me, pretty girl”, and you do.

You see white as Steve continues fucking you through your orgasm, his pace only faltering when you implore for him to, “Please, Daddy, please cum inside of me, wanna feel it drip out of me”. Not longer after, he’s groaning as he comes with a shout of your name, his hand letting go of your throat and his other stopping it’s assault on your clit. Your hands are holding onto his shoulders as he continues to grind against your pelvis, shooting his thick cum into you, and you can feel it coating your walls as a feeling of warmth spreads through your core.

The two of you lay there for a minute as you catch your breaths, his face resting in the crook of your neck, placing kisses where he can. For this quiet moment, the two of you enjoy the feeling of heat that the other supplies, all while hearing the sound of your heartbeat in your ears as Steve tightens his hold around you. Slowly, you feel him pull out of you, and you whine at the loss, feeling his cum slowly drip from out of you. Feeling a palm against your cheek, you don’t realise that your eyes were closed until they open to the vision of Steve, who is grinning down at you, “What?” you mumble, worn out and content after what you two have just shared.

He shakes his head, “Nothin’, just love seein’ you like this” he says sincerely, “C’mon, gotta clean us up, honey”.

•••

A little while later, you sit on the edge of the bathtub as it fills, Steve adding in your favourite oils and bath bomb, just the way you like it. As you wait for it to fill up, the blonde man is rubbing soothing circles on your back, and then your thighs, singing kind praises into your ear of how _perfect you are_ for him, and how much of a _good girl you are_. It’s enough to have you smiling silly.

Once the bath is ready, he helps you sit down comfortably before moving in behind you, making sure that your back is pressed up against his chest, with his leg bent up so that you can fit between them. Resting against him as he leans against the tub, you take his hands in yours and hold them over your stomach. Steve presses a kiss against the side of your head, “I love you, princess” he mumbles into your ear, as he uses his arms that are wrapped around you to squeeze you gently into him.

“I love you too, Daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, please follow me on tumblr @ ritesofreverie.tumblr.com where i post all my fics first.  
> i'm also open for requests over there, but also feel free to come and say hi :)


End file.
